Life At Seiyo Academy
by ShadowBlack-Raven97
Summary: The popular, 17 year old student, Souma Kukai had taken an interest towards the transfer student. But this certain girl isn't easy to get, especially that she looks at him as a pervert. [High school AU]. KukaixOC.


**:::**

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

**:::**

"Hmm," A blond haired moaned and as usual, she fell off her bed. She cursed; what a good way to start the day. She cracked open her bleary eyes and frowned. She couldn't feel her legs.

She sighed tiredly. She was tangled in a mess of her blanket. Again.

She began picking up herself when she smelled it. The unmistakable, mouthwatering fragrance of her mom's cooking.

She jerked up from the floor. Because she was still half-asleep and the blanket was restraining her, she smashed her face on the door when she turned around._ I thought that thing was open!_

"Ow, damn it," she muttered, rubbing her sore forehead. That did a very good job of waking her up. She growled as she yanked the door open and ran downstairs. Her loud footsteps resonated through the hard, wooden floor.

She skipped towards the kitchen, smiling widely as she did.

"Good morning!" She greeted. Her mother turned to her with a smile. "Good morning, Yukiya." Her mom greeted before chuckling. "Yukiya, I think you should go fix your attire and get ready for school."

She snapped her head up, gaspig loudly. Oh, gosh! Her cheeks burned. She totally forgot that she looked like a complete mess every freaking morning. She made a mad dash towards her room, hearing her mother laugh.

Yukiya slammed her door shut and locked it. Hurrying to her bathroom, she stifled a scream once she came face to face with her reflection in the mirror.

She looked hideous; her hair was like a fountain of yellow water spurting out of her head, the thin pajamas she was wearing was ruffled and almost see through! Her forehead and cheeks were red.

Taming her wild appearance, she splashed some cold water to her face and brushed her teeth before removing her clothes and step into the shower. Not really minding the icy droplets that hit her skin.

Yukiya clad herself in a towel and exit the bathroom, rummaging to her closet for some underwear, an undershirt, and a red short shorts.

Opening the bigger part of her closet, she grabbed her new uniform. Yukiya then wore the long sleeved button-up shirt, tying her tie, slipping in her red plaid skirt, and the black jacket, and grabbing a pair of white long socks.

Yukiya went downstairs and looked at the clock, it read 6: 40. Her eyes widened, and quickly fetched a toast at the table. "See you later, Mom!" She quickly pecked her mother on her cheek, slipped in her shoes, and went outside with the toast hanging at her mouth. She sighed. She didn't get to eat properly.

_10 minutes later..._

Yukiya panted as she entered Seiyo's gates. Looking at her wristwatch, she sighed in relief that she still has 10 minutes before the classes starts. Fixing her attire properly, she went inside as students looked at her way. And of course, she ignored them.

Pushing the door open, she made her way to the stairs to the second floor. Yukiya scanned the signs that was above the elegant, white doors. Yukiya quickly found her classroom, 2-A, since it was located at the first. She slid the door open and saw that there were five students inside the class. They looked at her. Awkwardly, she smiled at them before choosing a random seat beside the window.

The school bell finally rang, and all students sat on their respective seats. A teacher with messy brown/orange hair with glasses entered the classroom. A smile was plastered on his face. "Good morning, everyone!" He greeted before he set his eyes on Yukiya.

"Oh, looks like we have a new student. What's your name?" He asked, gesturing for her to stand up. Yukiya stood up. "I'm Ayuzawa Yukiya, sir."

"Ehh..." Students gawked in awe. _What the heck is wrong with this guys? It's not like they hadn't seen any new students enroll here..._

Yukiya sat back down at her chair, before bringing out her notebook and pen. Taking down notes at what Nikaido-sensei was saying.

* * *

_Ding dong ding dong..._

The school bell rang signaling of lunch break. The students fixed their things before grabbing their lunch and going out with their friends. Yukiya also grabbed her lunch and went out, almost all of the second year students are outside. She went upstairs to the rooftop. When she made it to the rooftop, she opened the door and the cool breeze of winter hit her face. Closing the door behind her, she went to the corner of the roof before opening her lunch.

A rice ball, three octopus weenies, two sushis, four small omelets, a fried rice, and a tempura filled the bento. She smiled. "Thanks for the food..." She mumbled, before taking a pair of chopsticks and began eating. She sighed in bliss. Mother is such a great cook...

Too busy eating, Yukiya didn't notice two girls entering the door. One with brown hair and the other with raven black hair.

"Eh, Akira-chan, there's already someone who took our place..." The brown haired said, glancing at her friend. "Izumi-chan, it looks like she's a new student..." The one with raven hair and glasses said.

"Oh really? I was dying to know this new transfer student!"

Izumi, the one with brown hair, walked towards Yukiya. "Hello!" She greeted cheerfully. Yukiya jumped in surprise at her place, before relaxing. "Oh... Hello"

"I'm Izumi Hiro, nice to meet you!" She said cheerfully, outstretching her hand. "I'm Ayuzawa Yukiya, pleased to meet you too." Yukiya took her hand.

"You have such a cute name! It really suits you!"

"Uhm... Thanks"

"By the way, this is Todou Akira!" Izumi said, showing Yukiya her friend with glasses.

"Hello, Akira." Yukiya said. "Hello to you too, Yukiya." Akira greeted back.

"Alright; since we've introduced ourselves, let's eat lunch together, no?" Izumi said, smiling. "Eh... Ah... Sure." Yukiya answered awkwardly.

The three of them sat together, eating their bentos.

"So, Yukiya, how old are you?" Izumi asked while chewing on her food.

"16" Yukiya answered.

"Hmm... Do you have any siblings?"

"No"

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Yukiya-chan!" Izumi said, waving at her. "You too, Izumi!" Yukiya yelled at her, before going to the other direction.

As she was walking towards her house, her cellphone rang. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was her mom calling. "Hey, mom," Yukiya said. "Ah, Yukiya-chan, are you on your way home now?" Yukiya's mom asked.

"Yeah"

"Oh..."

"Mom, is there something you need?"

"Well since it's already getting dark-"

"Mom, you know very well that I could take care of myself so... What do you need?"

Yukiya heard her sigh. "Well, I just need some ingredients for you to buy..."

"That's fine. What do you want me to buy then?"

"1 lb. boneless skinless pork, 2 carrots, 1 or 2 potatoes, and a honey."

"Okay, got it."

Yukiya ended the call and went straight to the nearest supermarket. She entered inside and grabbed a basket.

_1 lb. boneless skinless pork, 2 carrots, 1 or 2 potatoes, and a honey, 1 lb. boneless skinless pork, 2 carrots- oof!_

"Ow..."

A young man, probably the same age as her, was lying on his butt. The collision sent him flying to his current position. He muttered a curse as he touched his shining brown hair.

"What the- can't you watch where you're going!? You could've killed me!" She yelled angrily at him.

He looked up at her as she towered over him. She stopped short. When their eyes met, Yukiya caught her breath at his extraordinary green eyes. Likewise, he stared back as if she's the weirdest thing on the planet. His hand slipped down so theatrically slow from his head and his jaws were slacked open.

"W-what?" Yukiya stammered, and for some unknown reason, she blushed.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Yukiya raised an eyebrow, whatever this guy is talking about.

"I'm sorry." He said, louder this time. Now that he stood, Yukiya had a better view of his features. He was about a head taller than her, lean but she bet his arms could easily break her into two. His piercing green eyes shone in the light. His brown hair was messy but it suited him perfectly. He wore a brown fur coat, a white button-up shirt, and gray pants. Yukiya had to admit, he was so handsome, like an archangel or a figure in painting.

"You like what you see?" He smirked as he caught her gaping at him like a fish. Instantly, her face heated up and she turned her back to him. "S-shut up,"

Yukiya heard him chuckle. "Eh?" She gasped as she noticed the carrots and the potatoes scattered on the floor.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for it." The guy said. "WHAT!? There's no need for that! Besides... I don't even know you."

He blinked several times, giving her a confused look for a second but then he flashed his charming smile. Yukiya almost made a face at him. What's with this guy, smiling out of the blue?

"My name is Souma Kukai. What's yours, princess?" He held out his hand, waiting.

She bit her lip for moment, contemplating the situation. But she decided to be a good girl and took it, "Ayuzawa Yukiya."

He smiled wider, showing off his brilliant white teeth. "Nice to meet you, Yukiya." Yukiya nodded, not trusting her voice because his stupid pheromones were affecting her!

They stared at each other again.

Then the bastard snickered and said, "You're falling in love at me, aren't you?"

Yukiya's mind went to its loading mode and when she processed what he said, her eyes almost popped out of its sockets.

What the hell!? Her face heated up again.

"As if!" She scoffed and rolled his eyes for his benefit. Yukiya swooped down and picked up the potatoes and carrots.

"Oh, Yuki-chan. You don't have to hide it. Come on, you can tell me!" He urged. "I'll tell you... Get out of my face, idiot!" His pretty face was about a few inches from hers and he still has the guts to even lean closer. So she did the honor of kicking him off of her.

He laughed amusedly.

"Humph!" Yukiya turned away from him and put a good distance between them.

Stupid, thick faced guy!

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you, obviously!"

"Aw, don't be like that. I'm not a bad person. Let's be friends, okay?"

She heard him making his way towards her direction and she gave a sigh. Yukiya ignored him as she continued what she came for. She bent over at some pork.

"You got a pair of really pretty and flawless legs there, Yuki-chan."

His comment made her snapped up, blushing furiously, of course. Her damn skirt betrayed her! It came high over her legs as she bent over.

Yukiya swung around to face his Cheshire grin. She rudely pointed an accusing finger to him.

"Y-y-you... You" Yukiya choked out in anger. A stream of very good insults flowed in her brain but she couldn't choose what's best for this bastard.

"Now, now, Yuki-chan. That's not fair, you should've confessed your undying attraction to me first before trying to seduce me," Yep, he had the nerve to say that.

Anger & embarrassment boiled inside her. It went up a notch & shattered her temper meter. Yukiya nearly uproot something beside her and use it to smash the life out of this annoying creature in front of her.

"YOU STUPID, STUPID PERVERTED JERK!" She shrieked. Yukiya could hear the rush of blood pulsating in her ears as she breathed hard. _God, I need to hit him or I'll die from heart attack!_

"Whoa, take it easy," he held up his hand in surrender but the mischievous smile was still plastered on his face.

She huffed and glared daggers at him.

"I'm sorry, I was kidding. Here, as an apology." He was holding a brown wrapper that looked like-

"Chocolates?" Yukiya raised an eyebrow. Who carries a bar of chocolate in their pockets?

"Yep, girls love sweet things, yes?"

She scowled at him. Maybe he often get slapped by girls wherever he goes because of his perverted mind so he carries a lot of chocolates with him.

"What? You're a girl, right? Don't worry, I didn't poison it."

She scowled at him but Yukiya took the peace offering. Hey, she's a girl. She cannot resist the temptations of chocolates.

The smell was making her brain melt, Yukiya chomped it off and the taste was divine.

Yukiya was about to plummet back into her happy mood when the perverted jerk opened his perverted mouth to say something perverted.

'But really, you have nice legs which turns me on-'

Yukiya let her basket fly with deadly projectile straight to his head and she sadistically squealed in joy as she watched him topple over with a yowl.

"You have a considerable amount of violence in your bloodstreams, eh?" He groaned.

"Yeah and I'm not even warming up. You'll taste more if you open that perverted mouth of yours again," She threatened.

Yukiya then proclaimed 10-meter radius of restriction from where she stood in which he had no rights of trespassing.

"You're being childish, Yuki-chan. Don't you want to snuggle up on me?" He pouted and held out his arms as if waiting for her to jump in.

"Hell no!" She threw an apple at his direction. A vein popped somewhere in her head when he sidestepped and her weapon missed.

All day, he continued to spout things that made her hair stood on the end.

When she had the chance to notice the time at her cellphone, the time read 5:30.

"Whoa. I need to go home," She muttered. She glanced at her companion; he was busy looking at the vegetables. He looked like he was deep in thought that he didn't notice her walking up beside him.

"Hey," Yukiya nudged him with her knee.

He blinked and just like always, he smiled. "Yeah?"

"I'm going home." _God, why am I even telling him this? I could've just ran away._

"Oh," his voice was crestfallen. But she's not sure if she really saw sadness flickered in his eyes for a split second.

"Want me to walk you home?" He recovered and smiled alluringly.

She blushed. "No, thanks!" She turned her back on him and almost ran towards the aisle.

"Hey, Yuki-chan!"

"What?" She yelled across the aisle. Taking note that people had been looking at their way since the start.

"Are you free tomorrow?" His voice was so full of hope that it was hard to say 'no'.

She slowed down until she stopped. Yukiya faced him and bit her lip. His face...oh hell, how could you decline his puppy-dog eyes? Those cute little pouty lips and-no, wait! Stop! Just stop.

She let her lungs released all her air.

"I...can't. I'm sorry." And for once, she really feel sorry about it. Yukiya don't know why but she found herself magnetized to this guy. No matter how annoying he was, not to mention how perverted his mind was.

"Is that so? Well then, take care and it's really nice to meet you, Yuki-chan," he waved at her as he bid her farewell. _Argh! I hate the way he made me feel so woozy inside._

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, perverted jerk," She whispered. Yukiya waved back and ran all the way to the counter.

Yukiya was sure it was the first and last time she will ever see him.

Little did she know, it was only the beginning.

**:::**

**OWARI 1/12/13**

**:::**

**ShadowBlack-Raven97's Rambling Corner**

Hello! This is the first chapter to my new fanfic for my all time favorite anime/manga. The first chap is setting up the story but I hope you like it and please review and give me feedback! Thanks!


End file.
